


The Deal

by Skeren



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-30
Updated: 2016-01-30
Packaged: 2018-05-17 04:08:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5853553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skeren/pseuds/Skeren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How two turn to one. Even serial killers have ambitions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Deal

**Author's Note:**

> Written April 2005.

It wasn’t that hard to see that they were trapped. They had no more options, and they were at the end of their path. After so long the ‘civilized’ people had finally caught up with them. They came bearing dogs and guns, but still they came. It had only taken them seventeen years to accomplish the task.

The elder of the pair turned his head, peering over at his huskier sibling as they pressed further back, out of options. “What should we do now little brother? Should we fight them to the death?”

The younger tugged the slender, black haired man against his chest, dark eyes peering over his shoulder at the soldiers that were flooding the alley that they were cornered in. “But what if they don’t plan to kill us big brother? Perhaps we’ll have a chance to better fight elsewhere.”

Nodding in response to that, dark blue eyes flicked to the soldiers and he stepped away from his sibling, stance straight and dignified as he spoke, low voice loud enough for the men approaching to hear. “If we do not fight you here, we’ll be taken to jail alive, yes?” 

The younger stepped close to him, just to his left, and his shaggy brown hair fluttered in the night air, still damp from their most recent kill. “If you’ll take those terms we’ll go peaceably.”

There was a murmur among the group, then the officer in command of the others slipped forward, flanked by two other soldiers. “We have no reason to believe monsters like you.” 

The dispassionate words must have been a cue, because a moment later some well-aimed darts caught the younger sibling, the man’s legs giving out almost abruptly as the fast working drug hit his system. He tried to catch at his older brother, but everything went dark too quickly. The elder went down just as fast, much to the satisfaction of the officer in charge.

The next time the brothers came around, they were informed of the time they were to be executed the next week, and they were offered the deal. They’d get their better fight.


End file.
